


Maybe I'm Falling

by When_the_Day_Met_Night21



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Chase's POV, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, look at me keeping angst to a minimum and being soft, partly cuz seeing the bedroom pics got me thinking lol, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_the_Day_Met_Night21/pseuds/When_the_Day_Met_Night21
Summary: It's the morning after Chase and Gert have gotten together and they're still defining what they are. Written with all the sneak peeks we've gotten in mind.





	Maybe I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I promised I was gonna give this a go after saying that I wanted to write something after seeing the bedroom that Gert & Chase will be sharing. I just kept picturing possible scenes in my head. Problem is those come in snippets and I don't write them down. lol But then I thought... can we plz just get a soft morning/night in bed scene w/ Gertchase??? Like, yes we want hotness but I mean, straight-up domestic, married af soft cuddling and all that? I want that. I'm stronger at angst imo but who doesn't like a little fluff for their ship? ;)
> 
> Also, this references plenty of the sneaks/promos we've gotten lately. Def including all the stuff we got yesterday. Gertchase shippers have been fed so well. lol

Chase had no idea what time it was when he woke up that morning, but there was enough light shining through the window behind him that made it clear that he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. It was time to wake up.

_Ah well..._

After he momentarily dwelled on this fact, Chase became quite aware of the body that was sleeping alongside him. Gert. His arms around her. Her own draping over his waist. Her head resting against his chest. And, well, she was very much naked.

_Last night really happened._

They had kissed. They had declared that they had feelings for each other. They were together now.

Chase had spent a good amount of time after the house meeting working on fixing the fistigons like he told Nico he would. But to say he hadn't been rushing through it all so he could get back to Gert would be a lie.

When he got done with his handiwork, Chase had made his way to the room Gert had decided on. " _Find me later_ ," she had instructed him earlier before heading inside.

Opening the door, Chase found Gert in a deep sleep. _Oh well. Knew she'd be out by the time I got back._

He walked over to the bed and got in beside her. There was a creaky sound from the bed springs once his body made contact with it and in a matter of seconds, Gert rolled over with her eyes open. "You came."

"You asked me to." 

 She scooted closer to him, smiling. They had only been apart for a few hours, but clearly that had been enough time to miss each other already.

They both leaned in for a kiss and it had started out innocent enough, like their first kiss had, but eventually things had grown pretty hot and heavy between them. Which was only natural after all the flirting that the pair had been doing over the course of the last 48 hours. Luckily for them, Chase had had an emergency condom in his backpack. "Between this and your stupid protein powder you found, you really do come prepared for anything wherever you go, don't you?" Gert had teased.

Chase would have taken things slow if she had wanted to. He had told her repeatedly that they could. That they could just do the actual _sleeping_ part of sleeping together tonight. 

But Gert was persistent. She wanted what she wanted and had made sure that Chase had gotten the message.

There hadn't been much talking after. Unsurprisingly, they both had been too tired after another full day of running around. 

They hadn't totally defined what they were yet. Obviously, they were together since before they had kissed last night that's what Gert had said she wanted. "I want this," she had declared. 

So, did that officially make Chase her boyfriend? Were they _boyfriend and girlfriend_ now? He certainly wanted that to be the case. It was a little scary for him because Chase had never been in an actual relationship before. Sure, there were girls who had swooned over him and he had made out with a few of them at parties, but this was something completely different than all of that. _Gert_ was different.

He looked over at the girl in question and just stared at her for a second. She seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. Chase couldn't help grinning. 

_She's so adorable._

Chase maneuvered his arm so that he could push some hair out of her face, hoping to get a better look at it. Despite him doing all this as delicately as he could, Gert still stirred in her sleep. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open.

He hadn't been trying to wake her up, but he certainly was happy that she had.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Through half-lidded eyes, Gert stared at him and smiled. "Morning," she murmured, letting out a yawn. Chase watched as she moved around a little so that she could see him more properly. "This really did happen."

"Yep." 

Gert moved her arm from his waist to find his hand and grabbed it. "I was almost afraid I dreamt it."

Chase shook his head, using his free hand to cup her face. "Nope."

"I'm glad." She then brought her other hand to rest on top of his wrist.

It took him off-guard how things seemed so natural with them. How comfortable they were in being intimate. How much they loved being able to touch each other whenever they could. It didn't scare him though. It was nice. Way more than nice.

It was _fan-fucking-tastic_.

"Nico'll probably make us get up soon," Gert said with a pout.

"I know."

After all, the girl had declared last night that they would dedicate the next day to working on perfecting their powers as a team. Which was important. Definitely important. But couldn't they all just take a moment to breathe first? They finally had a proper place to hide.

And he and Gert still had some things to talk about too.

"Gert?"

"Hmm?"

Chase tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering about something. We're together now, right? So... does make me your boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be?" Gert's lip shifted downward. Either it was out of nerves thinking that he was having doubts or over him wanting to label the relationship.

_Oh no._

But because he was becoming more aware of Gert's moods and mannerisms, due to Molly's recent advice, Chase felt certain that the reasoning for her nerves was the former. And since he wasn't having doubts, he also felt no hesitation to answer her question. "Yes."

"Oh," Gert said, her smile returning even wider now. "Good."

"And that makes you my girlfriend..." His tone was questioning.

"Mm-hmm. That's generally how these things work, Chase," she quipped. Her confidence was back and that is why Chase just smiled before pulling Gert closer to give her a peck on the lips.

"And I totally expect you to sleep in this bed with me every night."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was official. _They_ were official. Together.

"I guess we don't have to tell the others now." A clear reference to their shameless hand-holding during last night's group meeting.

"Yeah..." Chase mused." They sure didn't seem shocked. Are we really that obvious?"

Gert cocked her head and smirked. "Babe, we spent all day flirting in front of them and they knew we liked each other. Wouldn't be surprised if they'd had a betting pool going on over how long it would take for this to happen again."

Knowing their friends, Chase realized that there was a likely chance this was true. "I wonder who won."

"Probably Nico."

"That makes sense." He considered for a moment. "Or Molly..."

"I never told her about that night though!"

"I... may have said something." Gert's eyebrows arched up a little. "Not about the sex part. Just that something may have happened and that I wanted to get back on your good side." He noticed her lips quirking up. "I couldn't help it! I wanted advice."

"Oh, _Chase_..."

The couple laughed uncontrollably, so content in their little bubble. This was _them_ now.

"This is a new normal," Chase said, sliding his hand from Gert's face back to her waist and watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure as he did so.

"A new normal's not all bad."

"It's got an upside for sure," he agreed.

Gert's eye opened again and her grin reappeared. She practically lunged at him and for a moment they were in full-on make out mode.

There was a knock on the door and the two broke apart quickly. "Hey you two, it's time to get up! We already know you're awake so don't be making us wait!" Nico called. "Training starts in ten." There was brief silence. "By the way, thanks for helping me win a bet."

Laughter erupted between the couple immediately. "Oh my God," Gert exclaimed, burying her face into Chase's shoulder. "They really did that."

Chase shook his head, catching his breath. "So what?" He squeezed her hip. "I'm happy."

"Me too."

And wasn't that the only thing that really mattered?

"So, ready to watch your boyfriend kick some ass now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that came out okay. I've written fluff before but I do sometimes cringe at my own writing when I do it. lol (What am I saying? I cringe at all of my writing. haha)
> 
> S2 is finally coming to us!! I can't believe it. Yay. Now just to survive 13 stressful episodes. lol


End file.
